TOL Exhibition Match Three
With permission and the greenlight by the Exhibition Match concept's creator, MP999, I've decided to have a go at just writing a random fight between characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and '''I AM THE ONE '''deciding who wins or not. Anyways, first two users to comment a character(s) will be featured in this match. Bonus rule: If you were featured in the previous EX Melee, then you'll have to wait for the one after this one. Let's give others a chance to participate eh? Note: The reason I am creating another one before completing my previous one is due to new projects that I am working on. I will get these finished, just a little later than usual. The Interlude After Elle Ragu Vs Reverse Flash finished up, the winner of the match faded from the hovering big screen of the EX MATCH arena, replaced by two more icons and player avatars' MP999 and ShadowKaras. Crowds cheers for the famed top contender of the virtual fighting game and his newest challenger. Two blank squares on either side of a the blue Vs Logo appeared, then filled up with the images of Shang Tsung and Azir respectively. The battleground began forming, a formation of ruins covered in dust and littered with sandy patches, as well as blue pixels floating down and producing the players' respective characters. A tornado of green souls surged from the sand, Shang Tsung floating upwards in existence as Azir and an army of sand clones charged into the battlegrounds. "GET READY FOR A REAL BATTLE FOLKS! FIGHT!" The Melee (60 seconds) Shang Tsung's palms lit up and a storm of flaming skulls suddenly appeared in the sky, raining down ferociously on the Sand Emperor and his false subjects. Azir whistled, alerting the sand soldiers to form ranks, covering their commander by either tanking a fireball or slashing it out of the air. More flaming skulls appeared, but the squad of sand soldiers did not falter. Tsung grunted, very irritated with the opposition, and floated forward with his unholy tornado. One of sand soldiers charged, it's spear aimed for the sorcerer's head, but it's charge was cut short when a flaming skulls impacted into it, turning it into futile sand. Azir hopped back and raised his arms, the sand around him vibrating and shifting; two more sand soldiers popped up, twirling their weapons as they joined their summoner's side. Tsung huffed and touched ground, his tornado dissipating. He run forward and the legion of dust met him in combat, exchanging blows. Age did not slow down Shang Tsung as he disarmed one of the sand soldiers and turned it to dust with a hand chop across the neck; another sand soldier met it's end when it tried to stab it's enemy, only to catch a punch to the face; the last attacking soldier was more difficult, somersaulting around Tsung and slashing wildly. Leaning back, the sorcerer narrowly evaded a decapitating swing, finishing off the final soldier by summoning his broadsword and cutting it half. (45 seconds) Azir hummed to himself, impressed with the aging magician's combat skill. He unhooked his own spear and beckoned Shang Tsung forward. Instead of obliging, he opened his palms, a flurry of flaming skulls greeting the avian fighter, who merely deflected or reflected the grisly projectiles back to sender. The sender hopped up to dodge, sending another storm of fire skulls down on his enemy. Azir's sand soldiers jumped up to meet Tsung, but they were put out of service when the fireballs proved too much for them, their sandy remains creating a small cloud of dust. Azir broke through the cloud, catching the Mortal Kombat champion off-guard with a spear stab to the chest. Azir dislodged his weapon and spun around, striking Tsung in the side of the face with the weapon handle, sending him down into one of the destroyed pillars. (39 seconds) The Emperor of the Sands landed on a portion of a ruined castle wall, tapping the bottom of his spear onto the wall and summoning more sand soldiers. Shang Tsung staggered to his feet, shards of stone falling off his clothing as he brushed away unwanted lingerers. He glanced up, a couple of Azir's minions charging towards him; Tsung's hand pulled up on empty air, and a wall of fire skulls rose up, destroying the soldiers. Although, in the last second Azir turned into a cloud of sand and teleported to one of his troops. As the remains of the soldier fell to the ground, Azir jumped past the fire wall, lunging at his opponent with his spear above his head. But Shang had had enough and uppercutted Azir, the force lifting him into the air and carrying him back several feet. His other soldiers, alarmed at the shocking reprisal, rushed forward, but the sorcerer turned them to ash with a few well-placed flame skulls. Azir got up, however Shang Tsung knocked him back with a kick to the face, sending him sprawled across the sand. (32 seconds) Shang trudged towards him and jammed his knee into Azir's face; he punched him in the stomach twice, then elbowed the avian in the gut; he then uppercutted the Sand King, summoning a shower of fire skulls to drive him back down into the sands. Another shower of fire skulls rose up from the ground, striking and raising Azir into the air before he could even land on the ground; in the air before him, Tsung entered his field of view, drop-kicking him down to the sand. (22 seconds) From out of nowhere, a whole wall of sand soldiers ascended from the earth; they aimed their spears and shields forward, marching in formation, then picking up in speed. The host of MK, seeing Azir nearby, clapped his hands together, then held them out to Azir. The Hawk-Father's soul, in the form of green energy, was sapped little by little by Shang Tsung, the sorcerer’s visage shifting to Azir’s. Though dying, Azir kept his cool, and flicked his fingers; his wall of troops fell to the sand, then reformed behind Shang Tsung, just as the aging Kombatant almost appeared as the Sand Monarch. (16 seconds) Shang Tsung delighted in his youth being restored, but his joy would be cut short when dozens of spears suddenly spiked him in the back, their dusty blades protruding through his stomach. Azir struggled to his feet, spinning his own weapon as he approached his opponent. He raised his spear like an executioner and drove it down on Tsung’s neck. However, before it could make contact with flesh, the sorcerer transformed into sand and disappeared. Tsung reappeared a few yards away, now in the form of his enemy. With a raise of his arms, his own army of sand soldiers emerged from the ground. Though surprised, the original Azir stood tall, marching forward in front of his subjects. A loud war cry escaped his beak, and his soldiers charged; Tsung did the same and their legions of dust collided, fighting one another to with all of their mettle and might. Azir and False Azir join in the fray, slashing past their opponent’s respective troops in an effort to duel each other. (8 seconds) Azir looked over a sea of living sand, his eyes squinting for the other sand lord. The crowd was too focused on the battle at hand to even pay attention to the two Azirs’ location. He stabbed his spear into the ground in frustration, holding a hand over his eyes as he continued looking for his opponent. Suddenly, a spear tip was sticking out of his stomach; the False Azir was behind him the whole time! The pretender reverted back to Shang Tsung as Azir fell forward, bleeding from his new wound. The ground beneath him shimmered as the battle around him died down. Within seconds, a pillar of flame jetted out of the dust, incinerating the Emperor of the Sands to nothingness. KO!!! The Aftermath The crowd chanted in approval of the finishing strike, though it seems they were also divided. Half were chanting the winner's name, the other half were outraged at the dirty move pulled in order to secure a win. Nonetheless, the player icons faded, giving way to two more users, which equates to another two fighters in the randomized arena. The Result This melee's winner is... Shang Tsung! Category:Exhibition Matches Category:League of Legends vs. Mortal Kombat themed One Minute Melees